1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electricity meter, and in particular, to an open type electricity meter which has a TCP/IP communication protocol engine so that a remote measuring together with a high speed data communication and a telephony service can be carried out through a power line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electricity meter is an analog or electronic apparatus for measuring a consumed power quantity to display the measured quantity in an additional display unit. As a more developed form, the electricity meter provides a remote measuring function so that a measuring personnel can measure the power quantity data at a remote or an adjacent location without directly visiting every house where the electricity meter is installed. In this case, the power quantity data are sent from the electricity meter through a telephone line, a high frequency module or a power line communication module. Therefore, the electricity meters of the related art are aimed only for the remote measuring thereby restricting uses thereof. Also, they do not have an open type communication structure so that there are disadvantages that expandibility and accessibility according to communication are low and bidirectional communication is difficult.
Therefore the invention is proposed to solve the foregoing problems, and it is an object of the invention to provide an open type electricity meter in which a TCP/IP communication protocol engine and a exclusive protocol engine are provided so that a remote measuring, a telephony service and a low/high speed data communication can be carried out through a power line communication.
To solve the foregoing object of the invention, it is provided an open type comprising: a power line communication unit for separating a high frequency power line communication signal from a power line signal; a packet connecting unit for transmitting the communication signal received into the power line communication unit according to frame type to a corresponding processing unit as data, and packets data from a higher processing unit according to frame type to provide the same to the power line communication unit; a low speed data processing unit being connected to the packet connecting unit and installing a TCP/IP protocol engine to perform a remote measurement communication; a high speed data processing unit for performing a communication with the power line communication unit to transmit high speed data to an indoor communication terminal and to transmit the high speed data to an outdoor communication terminal through the packet connecting unit; and a telephony processing unit connected to an external audio processing unit for coding an audio signal from the audio processing unit to be provided to the packet connecting unit and decoding the coded audio signal from the packet connecting unit to be provided to the external audio processing unit.